All At Once
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [All at once they both knew that their lives had changed all for the better...] SxM oneshot


**My first X-Files fic. A short, cute little oneshot. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Title:** _All At Once_

**Summary:** _All at once they both knew that their lives had changed all for the better._

**Rating:** _K+_

**Genre:** _Romance/General_

**Characters:** _Dana Scully and Fox Mulder_

**OC Character(s):** _Delasarea Leigh Mulder_

**Pairing:** _Scully/Mulder

* * *

_

You stand at the kitchen's island bar making yourself a night snack. Not a midnight snack per-say, but just something to help you sleep. Which you found was no problem at all for him and your little girl.

Looking up from your mayonnaise sandwich in process, your eyes gaze and fall on him, comfortably sleeping on the couch with her lying on top of him. Her head on his chest; her small body resting on his stomach. He's snoring lightly and you smile at the scene. It's cute and a scene you have been waiting for your whole life. You just never expected it to become a reality.

Her name was one you both chose. You chose her middle name: Leigh. He chose her first name: Delasarea. Her last name was his, of course. Her full name: Delasarea Leigh Mulder. And what surprises you the most is that she looks like the both of you. Yet you know for a fact that she's going to be just like him. You can tell it as she sighed in her sleep and grips his T-shirt. You smile and continue making your snack.

The clock ticks steadily behind you and you think back to the nine months that your little girl spent inside you. It's just hardly believable.

He stirs and wraps an arm around her small body. You love his protectiveness of her and you know that he's going to smother her as she grows older. You worry about it, but save it for later.

"Dana."

Your head snaps back up, surprised that he was actually awake. You form a small smile and walk over to the couch, abandoning your sandwich.

"Hey," you kneel by the couch and look at your daughter, "she's tired."

"Yeah," he smiled and gently runs a hand down her back.

You enjoy the scene, but then you have to wonder and end up asking, "Shouldn't we put her in bed, Fox?"

"Nah," he re-adjusts himself and Delasarea stirs slightly.

You smile and lay your head on his free shoulder, just looking at her. Nothing could make the moment more perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

Except for the fact that he gets up without you knowing it. Yet you decide to follow anyway.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?" He goes into your bedroom, carrying Dela with him. You know what he's planning to do. Because he always does it when she falls asleep on him.

"What are you doing?" Still, you ask as he lays her down in the spot between both of your pillows. Just because it's routine and you are used to asking.

He looks at you as if the question really needs to be relevant and asked. You smile slowly at the realization.

"Sorry. Unnecessary question."

He lies down on his side of the bed, being extremely cautious around your baby. And you wonder how a FBI agent like him could be so careful and cautious around something so small and fragile. Yet at the same time, you understand how much she means to him. That he would do anything for her and keep her safe. And you realize that you would do the same.

"Mulder," you slide into your side of the bed, careful around Del as much as he had been.

"Dana," he retorts smartly with a smile.

You lean over Delasarea to him and kiss his lips softly and lightly. He kisses back and you end up smiling against his lips, breaking it. You both laugh gently and quietly, then look down at your child.

"What do you think, Scully," he grins, using a wide grin that tells you he's thinking about something apart from using your last name versus your first, "did we do good?"

You look down at her and smile. You agree with a whole heart. The both of you had done well. Your pride and joy. The one thing the both of you would protect with your lives.

"Yes, Fox," you smile and lay your head down on the pillow, tracing your daughter's face with your finger. "We did very good."

"You sure about that?"

Not sure what it means or what he means for that matter, you give him a look and decide to ask.

"I'm sorry?"

Del makes a sound, almost as if telling you both to shut up so she can sleep. You smile and laugh lightly. He follows your lead and Del settles her head towards him; she's holding onto your finger.

The moment is perfect. More perfect than your wedding day. Better than the day she was actually there and born. Because it was just the three of them. Mom. Dad. Baby. All newly felt…all in new respects and love. Something you never dreamt of happening. You've thought about it and of it, but you had never thought that it would become a reality.

"Scully? Dana?"

He smiles as you fall asleep. Then ever so gently, Fox Mulder strokes you, Dana Scully and kisses Delasarea Leigh Mulder's cheek. It's the perfect moment…the perfect night. And with it comes love.

Because you have everything you could have ever asked for and so much more beyond that.

And all at once your life changed. For the better, of course. Yet it happened all at once. And you both could not ask for more.

Because you had it all along.

All at once.

* * *

**End

* * *

**

**Tell me what you thought. Told you it was short and sweet.**

**I'm actually in the process of a oneshot that will combine Bones and X-Files for funny reasons. The title of it will be "Clash" and it's basically pairing up Brennan/Booth, Cam/Sully, and Scully/Mulder. And the oneshot's basically about their daughters…one each…and how they meet at FBI training and their competitive nature gets the better of both the parents and girls. It'll be funny.**

**Jay**


End file.
